


Dirty

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gardener Erwin, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Levi’s obsessed with sniffing Erwin’s worn underwear. Only Erwin doesn’t know about it. Yet.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doki87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doki87/gifts).



Levi wants to resist, he fights to resist, he screams at himself internally to just fucking let it be. But in the end… he just _can’t_ stop himself.

As soon as Erwin is out of the door, Levi’s legs carry him automatically to the bathroom and there to the laundry basket they bought two weeks ago upon finally moving together. His hands shake as he opens it and they reach out for the t-shirt Erwin threw in there the night before, after coming home from work, all sweaty, totally exhausted, his skin smeared with sand, the dark grains of raw earth caught under his fingernails,  
his blond hair looking as if he’d dyed it two shades darker. Maybe even three.

Levi’s legs tremble as his mind replays the fresh memory. His whole body actually does. Because Erwin looked enticing in his dark green working trousers smeared with mud and the black t-shirt with its sleeves cut off revealing his toned and sun-kissed arms.  
Working as a landscape gardener makes going to the gym almost obsolete for the man – Erwin gets enough exercise during his normal workday planting trees, bushes, flowers, shrubs and all other kinds of other greenery.

And fuck, does Levi enjoy watching his boyfriend mown the lawn during the summer period in his tanktops or the said t-shirts with the cut-off sleeves; and sometimes the blond does it with _nothing_ covering his chiselled upper body, the sunlight making the sweat on his skin glisten. These are Levi’s favourite days to stop by at the site, public park or private garden Erwin is working on. Working as a freelance author allows him to do that. Just turn up and stare at his boyfriend getting his hands dirty.

It arouses Levi. And so does something else he would never ever admit to.

A noise seeming to come from the front of their apartment makes him freeze and listen, letting the t-shirt he’s just picked up from the basket fall back into it immediately.

Once second passes, then another.

After ten he is sure it was nothing, maybe just a neighbour passing down the hallway, or the wooden floors cracking as they tend to do. An everyday noise to be ignored. He’s alone. Erwin’s left for work.

Levi’s alone, and nobody’s watching, nobody’s judging. He can do it.

And he really can’t resist. He just… He just can’t.

He’s a pervert. He knows. But he gave up on trying to deny his urges a long time ago. Gave up on trying to justify them, trying to fight them, too. Keeping them secret, yes, he can do that. He’s brilliant at it, actually. He’s been going out with Erwin for almost two years now and the man has no fucking idea, will never know.

But Levi can’t stop it. And he _won’t_ stop it.

He reaches for the t-shirt again, and his fingers moving over the soft cotton fabric, bring and overpowering thrill. Because Levi knows that Erwin wore the garment yesterday, digging over the soil in a huge private garden of some rich asshole and watering all of his huge-ass plants, the sun shining down on the bronze skin, and he must have looked extremely hot while doing that, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, the fabric sliding over his sensitive nipples when he moved, touching his hard abdominals, sticking to his moist and salty skin after just a few minutes of work.

A very special kind of anticipation grips Levi’s body as he brings the t-shirt to his nose and takes a deep breath, his eyes closing immediately, a deep groan leaving his mouth as he takes in the distinct odour of Erwin’s manly sweat – pure masculinity – that is making his mind spin and is making Levi think of Erwin’s delectable hairy armpits.

The smell is intoxicating just as much as it is… disgusting. Because it’s strong, pungent even. Salty and sickly sweet at the same time. It’s making Levi scrunch up his nose – and at the same time it’s causing arousal to stir in his gut. It makes him want to toss the damp piece of clothing into the corner of the room, while at the same time he wants to press it further into his face.

And so that’s what Levi does, taking in a deep breath, almost suffocating with the t-shirt covering his mouth and nose, feeling dizzy as the smell infiltrates his nostrils – another deep groan pushing up his throat.

His mind is full of images of Erwin, his boyfriend’s fit body, his hairy chest, the precious man boobs always drawing everybody’s attention, making even the women get envious, the dark blond trail leading past his cute naval down to his hairy crotch – and that’s when the t-shirt isn’t enough for Levi anymore. That’s when he tosses the piece of clothing to the side and goes for the hamper yet again, his groin already awakened, blood pooling south, and Levi’s glad that he’s wearing sweatpants and not his jeans. Because those would have turned really uncomfortable by now, considering Levi isn’t particularly small and definitely not in a limp state anymore.

He bites his lips as he reaches for those dark boxer briefs.

He’s done this a thousand times and yet every time feels as if it was the first, the thrill of doing something forbidden taking over. The thrill of doing something lewd. And repulsive. Something unacceptable. Something dirty.

And it’s the mixture of all that that makes Levi’s groin stir even more as he brings the worn piece of underwear to his nose, fully aware that this fabric covered, has touched Erwin’s cock, is soaked in his bodily fluids. His sweat, his musk, his salty essence dripping from his slit – and Levi inhales this repugnant and at the same time intoxicating smell. Deep.

And that’s when he moans, that’s when he reaches for his aching cock, that’s when he starts pumping himself, pressing the underwear against his nose, his mouth, stroking his dick, Erwin’s strong scent making his mind swim.

It’s raw and rough, slightly coppery, a bit like vinegar, with a sweet undernote. It’s fucking perfect. Making Levi detest himself a little, but also making his balls tingle in that wicked way.

He takes another deep breath, and then he even licks the briefs, licks that slightly white patch of fabric, probably remnants of Erwin’s precum from when Levi teased him a little before the man got out of his clothes and under the shower – and it makes him crazily dizzy, as if he was smoking some good fucking pot, making him grin, his mind weave some pretty hardcore scenes together. Scenes of Erwin pushing Levi’s face against his groin, making him sniff his balls, his sweaty asscrack, pushing his fingers into his lover’s mouth while pounding him into the mattress straight after work, not taking a shower, not even washing his hands, that earthy smell infiltrating Levi’s nostrils.

That’s when it becomes too much. That’s when Levi picks up speed. That’s when he truly begins to jerk himself off. That’s when he takes another deep inhale. That’s when he fucking comes, Erwin’s used, dirty underwear pressed against his face, that’s when he spills his seed, moaning into the brief.

That’s also when Levi sees something move out of the corner of his eyes – and when he opens them Erwin is staring at him with wide eyes.

And Levi’s jaw drops open.

He tosses the briefs to the floor. But it’s too late. Erwin saw. He still sees it, in fact. The blue orbs wandering to his underwear on the floor, to Levi’s face, his lover looking like a deer in the headlights, to his hand still wrapped around his cock, fingers covered in cum.

Levi immediately lets go of his sex, covering his groin. But it’s too late for this, too. Erwin saw. Everything.

Fucking _everything_.

Erwin saw everything.

Silence befalls them.

Uncomfortable, weird, suffocating silence.

Levi’s nervousness manifests itself as a huge lump in his throat, hurting him, in a heartbeat so wild, he thinks it’s going to shatter his bones. He wants to say something – but he doesn’t know what. Doesn’t even know how to speak in this moment, how to let out a sound, just stares at Erwin staring at him, while his mind does the talking. Or rather the screaming.

Agitated and desperate.

_No, no, no, no, no...!_

Finally, Erwin clears his throat, averting his gaze, looking at the tiled floor.

“I, uh,” he begins to stammer, clearing his throat a second time, as if he, too, had a lump in it, “I forgot my phone,” he says, hands motioning behind him, “sh-should be in the bedroom.”

Levi watches Erwin turn around and leave the bathroom – and his heart aches.

He screams at his body to fucking _move_ , run after his boyfriend, stop him, but he can’t. Not a single muscle will move. Because his mind is blank. Because what the fuck is he even supposed to say?

It’s not what it looks like?

Of course it fucking is what it looks like. It’s Levi jerking himself off while sniffing Erwin’s dirty underwear.

What else would it fucking look like?!

The sound of the front door slamming breaks the curse and makes Levi jump up, run through the apartment, tear the front door open – but it’s too late.

Erwin’s gone.

“Fuck!” Levi curses, his whole body shaking, his throat feeling dry. “Fuck...!” Because he feels like shit.

His hands are trembling and he can’t calm down. Half an hour after Erwin’s second departure Levi is still shaking. Because he’s fucking scared. Panicked, that he fucked it all up. After merely two weeks of living together.

What the hell had he been thinking?!

He should have waited, he should have made sure Erwin was _really_ gone, like he always did. Convincing himself of Erwin already being covered in soil or buried deep into planning in the office with his boss.

Why didn’t he?!

Levi knows the answer.

Being constantly surrounded by the man’s things, his clothes, his scent, is fucking with his brain, his libido. It made him act out of order, made him think with his dick. That’s what made him take that risk. That’s what made him fuck this up.

The look on Erwin’s face when the blond just _stared_ at Levi... he can’t stop thinking about it.

The man must think he’s a pervert. Because he is. Erwin must be disgusted with Levi – and the raven can’t even blame him. For what he does _is_ gross.

As a self-proclaimed clean freak no one knows as much as Levi does just how dirty it is what he does, what he loves, what he craves – but he cannot help it. He also cannot help the fact most people don’t understand. That _Erwin_ doesn’t understand. That he’s repulsed.

Levi doesn’t know what to do. He wants to speak to Erwin, sort this out. But what is he gonna say?

He busies himself with chores. Does the fucking laundry, feeling horrific when he’s reaching for _that_ pair of Erwin’s boxer briefs. He feels like screaming and crying at once.

It takes him another half an hour to muster up courage to grab his phone and text Erwin – because the need to speak to his boyfriend becomes unbearable.

“I’m sorry,” he writes – because he cannot come up with anything else.

Levi doesn’t get an answer.

He tries to write the article about the grand opening of the hotel that’s due tomorrow – but he just can’t focus, eventually closing his laptop with a scoff, looking around his new, spacious study. It was one of the reasons they got this flat. So that Levi could work comfortably. And the raven is wondering, pain spreading through his chest, if he will have to pack up all of his stuff again that he’s just gotten out of the boxes.

Because if Erwin breaks up with him, Levi will have to find a new home, won’t he?

The thought of being without Erwin makes him feel nauseous. Yet at midday he forces his sorry ass to the refrigerator because he needs to eat, he knows it. He hasn’t had breakfast, so he has to down something now.

Inside the fridge he finds Erwin’s forgotten lunch – and his heart skips a beat.

It’s a reason to text him again. Isn’t it?

“Hey, you forgot your lunch,” he writes him, “want me to bring it over real quick?”

His skin begins to tingle when the three dots appear, signalling that Erwin’s typing. But the man’s answer feels like a hard slap against Levi’s face.

“I’m good,” is all Erwin says – and Levi presses his lips tightly together so that they form a thin line. Because he doesn’t want this pathetic noise of woe that’s building up inside of him escape his throat. Instead, Levi begins to cook and clean and organise, trying to distract himself from the mess he’s made.

Erwin will dump him. He’s sure of that.

And it hurts like a bitch.

And thus, he’s a mess.

Levi’s a freaking, nervous, trembling mess, wandering around their apartment without any aim, any goal, without any means of distraction.

He is so lost in his thoughts, all dark and depressing, that he literally _jumps_ when his phone chimes. Then, he’s nearly knocking over a chair when he runs over to the device, praying that it’s a text from Erwin.

It is.

But Levi doesn’t know how to feel about it, his insides running cold. Because it’s not the usual way Erwin texts him, with thousand emoticons and stickers, almost girly, showing him snaps of the flowers he’s just planted or butterflies coming to rest on his hand, trees that he likes and cute shit like that.

It’s a simple question.

Or rather, it’s a statement, even though it ends with a question mark.

“So you like sniffing used underwear?”

Levi’s fingers are frozen, hovering over the screen, and he’s chewing on his bottom lip.

There’s no point in denying it. Erwin saw what he saw. He cannot undo that. The only thing left for him to do is save what little pieces he has to save.

“I only like to sniff YOUR clothes,” he texts back truthfully.

Because yes: So he is a pervert. But: He is not _that_ kind of pervert and Erwin needs to fucking know that.

Levi _isn’t_ the type of guy to sniff _anyone’s_ clothes – because this isn’t what it is about. He doesn’t want Erwin to think that “any sweaty guy” would do – because this is _far_ from the truth.

It’s only Erwin’s, only his boyfriend’s scent that _does_ that to him, gets him riled up, horny. It’s only Erwin’s smell that turns Levi on.

Erwin’s clothes are the only ones Levi _wants_ to sniff.

“So it’s not only my underwear?” the blond asks and probably Levi should be happy that the man decided to actually talk to him – but this conversation doesn’t particularly feel _good_.

...but what choice does Levi have?

“No,” he says the truth once again because it’s the only thing he’s got left and he guesses that Erwin deserves it somehow, “everything apart from socks.”

“So then why my boxer briefs this morning exactly?” Erwin wants to know and Levi just feels terribly embarrassed, thinking about the blond walking in on him masturbating like that, _cumming_ like that.

He’s swallowing another lump in his throat when he answers – being utterly honest once again. “Because underwear is the best.”

The reply is immediate. “Why?”

Levi’s mind is spinning and his cheeks are painted in a beet-red colour. This is surely the most embarrassing moment of his life so far, and he feels like kicking the shit out of something or someone.

“Is this motherfucker really gonna make me say it?” he spits out.

And he knows that Erwin _is_. Because he’s a daft piece of (adorable) shit – and he is asking him directly, and Levi owes him that, doesn’t he?

“Because this is what smells like you the most,” he answers, and when he hits the send button, he just wants to fucking die, wishes for a plane to crash into their apartment or some other shit. Because the most embarrassing moment of his life is just getting worse and worse.

“So my smell turns you on?” Erwin asks and Levi rolls his eyes, groaning – and he feels so _ashamed_.

“Yes,” he writes back, and sees those three dots reappearing immediately, fearing what might come next, dreading what Erwin might ask or say now, afraid that his boyfriend will judge him, call him names, push him away. Because this is where it’s going, isn’t it?

“What do you like more?” Erwin asks and Levi furrows his brows, a strange feeling starting to overcome him. “My sweat? Or the smell of my cock?”

Levi still feels uncomfortable. But now he also starts feeling mildly confused.

Because... what kind of question is that when Erwin’s disgusted with him?

...unless he isn’t?

But that cannot be. Can it?

“Erwin, do you REALLY want to know that...?” he texts him – and gets a response straight away.

“Yes.”

...and there’s a... There’s a fucking smiley face added.

Levi stares at his phone. Blinking. And he’s so fucking agitated and confused, because... is he really picking up the signals correctly? Is this _really_ what he thinks this is? Is Erwin _really_ not disgusted with him but...

He’s typing the message before he can think about it any further.

“Are we sexting...?”

The three dots reappear and a shiver crawls down Levi’s spine and his heartbeat picks up. Because what if he’s WRONG?! What if the smiley face was an accident, what if—

“I sure think so, hot stuff,” Erwin, that sweet, sweet man writes – adding a smirking emoji as well as that one of a little flame – and Levi’s jaw drops open _again_ because...

Because how can this be...?

How... What... Why...?!

“So... do I get my answer now?” Erwin texts, adding another smirking emoji and Levi releases the air out of his lungs he didn’t even register he was holding - and something strange but at the same time wonderful stirs in his stomach.

He is so confused, so surprised, but also so relieved. Despite this being so... _awkward_.

He swallows. “I like both,” he finally answers.

And suddenly Erwin sends Levi a picture, and while it’s being downloaded, still blurry, Levi’s eyes focus on the caption:

“Today is so hot, I swear I am DRENCHED in sweat...”

And when the photo finally loads, Levi’s groin stirs.

It’s not a nude. And yet it’s hotter than one.

It’s showing Erwin’s upper body clad in a white tanktop. Or at least _some_ of his skin is “covered” by that piece of fabric that is visibly… drenched in sweat, as Levi’s boyfriend phrased it himself quite correctly. His hardened nipples are showing through, because the wet piece of clothing is sticking tightly to his skin, as if being a second layer to the flesh itself, and Erwin’s pecks truly stand out in the shot. Levi wants to touch and grope them so hard, he nearly groans.

Erwin’s right arm is raised, fingers raking through the blond, damp hair, while he’s looking slightly up, eyes shielded from the sun by his mirrored pilot sun glasses, with that sultry smirk on his face that drives Levi mad, that makes the gardener so attractive – and the camera has captured the man’s glorious, frizzy armpit hair that makes Levi’s knees all wobbly. Because he craves to touch it and bury his fucking nose in it, inhale this abominable smell that is so wonderful at the same time. Same goes for the coarse hair covering Erwin’s chest, completely wet due to the sweat covering his body. Levi wants to run his fingers through it, his mouth.

He nearly starts drooling.

“Like what you see?” Erwin asks, and when Levi tries to answer, his hands shaking way too much for his fingers to actually hit the right letters, Erwin’s already adding something. “You can smell me for miles, that’s for sure…” – and of course the blond adds a winking emoji and Levi can’t… He can’t even…

He can’t even fucking _breathe_ because this situation is overwhelming him.

He almost needs a whole fucking minute to type a response.

“You look extremely hot.”

That’s all Levi manages to answer before his knees _do_ give out and he collapses onto the couch in their living room. But obviously that’s all Erwin needs to hear. That’s all the man needs as a form of encouragement. Because he keeps sending Levi visual messages of his sweaty body in action.

There’s a picture of him on his knees, hands buried in dark soil, arms stretched, back arched, the sun illuminating his skin, making the thin beads of sweat glitter in the light, making Levi’s inside twitch in that special way and Levi’s asking himself whether Erwin’s friend and co-worker Mike took it or if Erwin just put the camera onto the floor and used the timer.

The next shot he receives a couple of minutes later convinces him of the second option.

Because Erwin’s topless now, taking a sip of water while sitting on the big lawn tractor, the bottle in his left hand while the fingers of his right hand are fondling with his own nipple, his torso coated with his sweat, a few places smudged by dark earth, and as Levi’s gaze drifts lower, he sees that Erwin’s legs are spread and his resilient work trousers are unzipped, granting sight onto his white briefs, a big bulge clearly visible.

And Levi’s dick twitches.

He swallows thickly and searches his brain for something to say, quite surprised that all he manages to reply is yet again something that cannot be categorized as creative or even overly enticing – when usually he is the one to be ‘eloquent’ while having _this_ kind of digital exchange with his lover, who normally would just post blushing smileys and replay with "I like that" or "I love that", letting Levi take the lead, even not being that eager to share daring pics, Levi having to coax him into that.

And now here they are.

Levi typing "you’re really hot" (because he’s obviously braindead due to the shock of Erwin’s reaction to his unveiled kink-secret – and also because all of his blood is flowing south) and Erwin replying with _another_ very daring shot of his _very_ sweaty body. He’s still on the lawn tractor but the angle of the camera is different. It’s not placed right in front of him. Instead, Erwin’s holding the phone slightly over his head. However, there isn’t much of his handsome face to be seen, just a part of his beautiful lips and his manly chin, slightly scruffy – because the focus of the shot lies on his body.

On that moist, naked upper body, his glistening abs looking as if someone painted them on a canvas with a burning dedication and the most expensive oil-based paint. Levi’s eyes follow the path of hair on Erwin’s stomach and abdomen, and a wave of fresh arousal washes over him – because Erwin’s big fingers are wrapped around the waistband of those skimpy briefs, pushing the fabric slightly aside. And thus, Levi is granted a view on a small part of Erwin’s big cock, encircled by the coarse pubic hair Levi loves to feel on his face, and the black smudges on the light fabric of the underwear, definitely prints of his boyfriend’s soil-stained fingers, make it even more alluring – but Levi’s eyes are definitely glued to the beginning of Erwin’s cock.

“Are you hard?” Erwin suddenly asks him – and Levi lets out a lustful groan. Because he is. He _so_ is.

“Yes,” he manages to type back – those three dots immediately showing up on his screen, making the hair on his arms rise.

“Care to show me?”

Levi swallows thickly. Then, he's pulling at the fabric of his sweatpants, practically ripping them off his legs, struggling out of them, grabbing his phone next, adrenaline fuelling his system as he's snapping a pic of his hand wrapped around his stiff length, foreskin pulled back to reveal the tip.

This time, it takes almost a minute before Erwin begins to type again.

“Nice,” he texts, adding four drooling emojis, making Levi smile. Then, Erwin's typing _again_ – and Levi gasps as he reads over his boyfriend’s enquiry.

“Are the pics turning you on or are you fantasizing about how much I smell right now?”

Levi's staring at his phone with a widely opened mouth, unbearable to think straight. Arousal and excitement flood his belly, his groin, make his balls tingle – because he _is_ fantasizing about the smell that will emanate from that beautiful gardener once he comes home. Which Erwin will eventually. Because Levi was wrong – and the man _won’t_ leave him. He's sure about that now. Still confused and surprised but definitely sure.

“Both,” he answers, being truthful yet again.

And it feels... It feels so good...! To be able to be honest with Erwin about _this_ , showing him how intoxicating his scent his, how much it makes him horny.

Erwin sends him a whole row of smirking smileys, little fires and eggplant emojis. And Levi can't suppress his lips pulling into a dumb grin – and then Erwin sends him _another_ picture.

He's still on the tractor and the angle is the same as before. But this time the blond has pulled his dick out completely out of the dirty white briefs – Levi sees it in all of its glory. Big, round, huge, with a prominent vein, the head exposed and wet.

Another text comes in, and when Levi reads it, his whole body jerks and he fucking slides off the couch, his butt hitting the floor. “Wish I could rub this all over your face – but I need to finish mowing the lawn,” Erwin writes, finishing with a winking and kissing emoji. “I'll catch you later, babe.”

And Levi's out of breath.

He tries writing that article again. But he cannot focus. Yet this time it isn’t because he’s nervous, this time it isn’t due to thoughts of doom. This time Levi isn’t able to type anything coherent because he is full of happiness. He’s in seventh heaven, surfing on cloud number nine.

He’s still a bit surprised by Erwin’s sudden sexting, considering the way his partner, five years his junior, looked at him this morning in the bathroom. Maybe Levi misinterpreted it. Maybe Erwin’s had a change of heart. Whatever it is, Levi is sure they’re gonna have to talk about it. But right now he just wants to revel in what went down, that very spicy exchange on the phone, Erwin obviously accepting Levi’s gross kink – and getting aroused by this, too.

It’s almost five when Levi’s phone chimes. Instantly, the raven-haired is feeling giddy, knowing the message came from Erwin.

It’s another picture.

In a way it’s similar to the ones the blond sent before. But it’s also different. Because Erwin isn’t outside anymore, but in a very expensive-looking, modern bathroom, taking a classic mirror-selfie. The white tanktop – now full of dark brown and green stains – is back on his body, the man’s nipples still shining through. But the working trousers are gone. Or maybe not gone exactly, but pushed down so that they only cover the lower half of Erwin’s massive thighs.

Levi’s eyes immediately focus on the revealed, white boxer briefs that leave no room for interpretation. They’re tight, practically glued to Erwin’s skin, highlighting his massive erection, that’s pressing against the wet and slightly stained fabric as if it was trying to break through.

“The owner said I could use the new shower,” Erwin writes, “should I?”

Levi is holding his breath, staring at the wall of smirking emoticons that follow the message. Then, he swallows, arousal stirring in his gut, fingers gripping his mobile.

He’s quick to write back. Because the message is short.

“Hell no!”

Then, as the text is sent and delivered, Levi startles, because he hears the front door being unlocked – and he immediately jumps up, almost stumbling over his own feet, as he runs into the corridor, asking himself if this could really be true, if—

He’s right.

The moment he steps into the hallway, Erwin, dressed in the clothes Levi’s just seen on the photo, closes the door and looks at him, smirking.

And it’s obvious that _hasn’t_ showered.

“I was hoping you were gonna say that,” the blond says – a response to Levi’s text, and Levi swallows, staring at those pecks barely contained by the tanktop and Erwin’s glistening, sweaty skin.

Erwin doesn’t fuck around.

He goes for Levi just a second later, crossing the small hallway with just a few steps thanks to his long legs, and a mixture of a gasp and moan leaves Levi’s throat when the blond grabs his upper arm and hurls him around, his back meeting the wall with a thud. He uses all of his body to push Levi against the hard surface behind him, caging him with his arm other pressed against a spot right next to the raven, and when Levi gasps for air a second time – his knees almost give out immediately.

Because there it is.

That bewitching, intoxicating, heady smell.

The odour of Erwin’s sweat is overpowering, and now that the man is so close, his heated skin pressed against Levi, his equally hot breath grazing over his face, his blue eyes boring into Levi’s, the natural perfume is infiltrating Levi’s nostrils – and it’s going straight to his groin.

Levi’s fingers entangle in the skimpy tanktop that’s still wet, the moisture definitely not stemming from water, and the touch mixed with the intense, masculine scent is making him feel dizzy.

“Fuck,” he groans, and that’s when both of Erwin’s hands slide down his sides, down his thighs, cup his ass and encourage Levi to wrap his legs around the big man’s waist, while Erwin presses his lips hungrily against Levi’s, and the raven loops his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, moaning into the kiss – because Erwin’s smell is so extreme, so hefty and alluring at once, and his desire for this man is almost overwhelming.

Maddening.

The kiss is sloppy. Some would even tend to call it disgusting, their wet tongues simply moving impatiently around one another, completely detached from the concept of romanticism. It’s like a desperate battle of thrusting tongues and nipping teeth, with saliva dripping down Levi’s mouth and chin, as Erwin fully picks him up, strong digits digging into his ass cheeks, and carries him down the hall, making the bedroom door hit the wall with a loud _bang_ as Erwin kicks it open in that same manner.

Then, Levi nearly shrieks when Erwin breaks their exchange of spit by hauling the dark-haired man onto the bed, making him bounce on the mattress, eyes shooting open due to the surprise of being flung through the air, his gaze immediately landing on his sexy boyfriend who is only now kicking off his heavy working boots – and the look on his face is hungry, starved in fact.

Erwin hops onto the bed, crawling over Levi’s body as if he was some type of predator, his hands finally pressing into the mattress on either side of Levi’s head, knees planted to either side of his hip – and he’s staring down onto his boyfriend as if he was a tasty treat, lips once again pulling into a sultry smirk.

And god, he, he… _he smells so heavily_ … And…

And suddenly the smirk disappears from Erwin’s lips and his mouth forms a straight line, before they part slightly, the look of concern taking over his face fully.

“Is… Is this okay?” he mutters.

“Wh-what…?” Levi whispers, his mind already way too clouded due to this pure and unfiltered smell tickling his nostrils, shivering while he curves his fingers around Erwin’s hard biceps, skimming over to his shoulders and back.

“…this… us… on the bed like… _that_ …” Erwin tries to explain, but Levi has no idea what he means, because he’s way too busy studying Erwin’s chest, beads of sweat still visible on his beautifully tanned skin, because the summer heat is a bitch this year, and even though Erwin’s drive back took around half an hour the man hasn’t had the opportunity to cool down – and Levi loves that. He shudders lightly as he moves his hands yet again, sliding over Erwin’s barely covered, hairy, chest, the golden locks – that always look so enticing when illuminated by the sun – feeling damp under his palm, moist. Simply wet.

It should be repulsive.

Touching sweat-covered body hair. And in a way it _is_ just that.

And then again it isn’t.

Because the blond man’s sweat, hell, almost _all_ of his body juices and odours are some freaking kind of aphrodisiac for him.

Levi can’t resist, his fingers gliding playfully over Erwin’s hard nipples, making the big man above him flinch visibly, suck in air visibly. The blond sighs. Tone a mix of pleasure and slight concern. “...is this really okay?” he asks again.

“What?” whispers Levi, way too distracted by fondling with Erwin’s buds, the fabric of the tanktop pushed down, revealing his chest, making it accessible, the scent of Erwin’s raw sweat making him dizzy and aroused.

He groans. “Me, in my _very_ dirty work clothes on you, in our _bed_ , Levi...” Erwin then specifies – and Levi experiences a moment of clarity. A short one.

He gets it. He really does. The insecurity that has suddenly overcome his boyfriend. Because Levi usually has very high standards when it comes to hygiene and cleanliness, doesn’t allow Erwin to even sit down on his – and now _their_ – bed in his street clothes, screamed at him when the man had the audacity one day to eat crisps lounging between the sheets, watching something on the phone, glared at him when Erwin asked if he could maybe consume the first cup of coffee under the comfy covers – but Erwin’s incapable of eating or drinking something without leaving a mess, and coffee stains are a real pain in the ass, especially on light sheets.

Besides, Levi thinks, the bed isn’t a fucking place for eating, it’s a fucking sanctuary that you’re supposed to keep clean, _clinically_ clean.

And yet here they are...

Erwin’s dirty work boots lying somewhere on the carpet, dark prints witnesses to the path the gardener took, the man, drenched in sweat, still wearing his trousers covered in earth, his dirty hands pressing into the mattress.

...and Levi fucking _loves_ it, his heart beating ferociously in his chest, arousal coursing through his body, more blood travelling south, his cock as hard as steel.

“It’s fine,” he mutters, lips pulling into a lazy grin, hands reaching up to slide into Erwin’s hair, over his scalp – both heated and wet, “I can change the sheets later...”

Those words seem to be breaking a spell, setting Erwin into motion immediately.

The blond lowers himself onto Levi, sinks down between the raven’s spread legs, his building boner pushing against Levi’s abdomen while his own cock comes into contact with Erwin’s thick thigh – and as their bodies collide, and Erwin’s arms move underneath the black-haired’s back, underneath his t-shirt, fingers grazing over his skin, a particular wave of Erwin’s deep scent wafts over and enters Levi’s nose, making him moan – because it’s _so_ filthy, and _so_ lewd.

The blond catches the sound, pressing his lips hungrily back onto his boyfriend’s, asking admittance straightaway. Their tongues touch, and it’s sloppy, messy, and they even begin to grind against each other at the same time – and Erwin’s long-stretched groan, passing into Levi’s cavity, nearly brings the raven’s whole body to vibrate.

The need to breathe forces them to part eventually, blue orbs full of lust and curiosity looking down on Levi. “You... You need to tell me what you want,” Erwin breathes out, his lips immediately locking to Levi’s throat, kissing his tender skin with his moist lips, sending shivers on their way down Levi’s spine. “You can do anything to _me_...” the blond says, “a-and _with_ me...” he adds a little bit flustered, his hot breath a sensual tingling on Levi’s skin. And Levi, in this moment, is probably the luckiest man alive.

Even though at the same time he is also the most _embarrassed_ man alive.

Because he’s kept his sweaty fantasies secret for so long that they have built up into a _huge_ lewd and creepy scenario – and having Erwin accept that Levi likes to sniff his clothes, his underwear, because he’s into his body smell is one thing, the _rest_ is another...

“What do you want me to do...?” Erwin whispers in a sultry way, making Levi shiver yet again, his lips moving against Levi’s throat, the big man’s hips circling, rubbing his huge dick, now almost fully hard, against the raven’s leg – and it’s mesmerising and agitating at once. It makes the raven blush. Hard. And he is unsure of how to proceed, his arousal mixing with his embarrassment making thinking nearly impossible.

He swallows. “Can I... Can I just in... inhale your smell for a little bit?” He feels utterly pathetic asking this and he’s not sure whether Erwin actually tenses up for a second or two before moving his head so that his mouth hovers right next to Levi’s ear.

“Sure...” he murmurs in that enticing deep voice that ticks all of Levi’s boxes, makes his skin tingle. “You... want me to stay like that, or...?”

“On your back,” Levi mumbles with a hoarse voice, forcing him to clear his throat, “I… I want you on your back. If that’s- o-okay…”

“Sure,” Erwin purrs again, already moving his tall body to fulfil Levi’s request, taking the raven with him, pulling him gently on top of himself, making his boyfriend straddle him – because Erwin loves it when Levi does that. When the dark-haired is sitting on him, when the slightly older man looks down on him, when Erwin can touch his chest freely, twist his nipples between his fingers, when he can grab his hips and push him down onto his leaking cock, when—

“You okay?” the blond asks the raven, and only then Levi realizes that he’s kind of lost on (lewd) thoughts.

“Y-yeah…” he answers, his voice coming in a ragged breath, and Erwin smiles, his fingers wrapped around Levi’s lower arm squeezing down lightly in encouragement.

“Okay…” the man says, sending both of his hands on a short trip, onto Levi’s thighs, running his palms over them slowly but with that certain kind of pressure, that makes his gut stir a little, Erwin’s fingers digging into the taunt flesh, the man’s lips curling into _that_ smirk again as he does so, and his hips thrusting upwards, pushing his dick –now rock-hard– playfully against Levi’s butt, letting a little enticing groan leave his mouth.

“Fuck,” Erwin grunts quietly, and Levi’s cock twitches as he’s looking down on this blond man that he is allowed to call _his_ , Erwin’s blue eyes clouded by lust, his lips parted slightly, begging to be kissed or abused in any other way – a bead of sweat gliding slowly down his temple.

And then Levi bends forward, his hands sliding into the sheets and mattress to each side of Erwin’s shoulders, as he takes a dive and leans down, his lips coming into contact with Erwin’s throat, his tongue swiping strokes over it – and then Levi… just gives into his urges. Fully. Taking a deep, deep breath – _and it’s fucking magic_.

He moans.

Because the fantastic fragrance is raw and its effects are flowing straight to his groin.

And also because it’s so different to smell the enticing odour directly on Erwin’s hot and very slightly trembling skin, not taking it in from one of his shirts or any other type of cooled down and discarded garment.

It’s so… _fresh_. And feeling Erwin’s pulse, his heated body underneath his own, pressing his cock against his big boyfriend instead of rubbing it with his own hand while Erwin’s natural perfume fills his nostrils... This all is making it even more intense for Levi, more exciting, more arousing. He sinks his teeth into the spot where Erwin’s shoulder and neck join, revelling in the way Erwin’s back arches lightly off the mattress and a low groan emanates from the blond man.

And all of that works like adding a bit of oil to the fire, making more heat sizzle through Levi’s veins – making him also take in another deep breath that makes the hairs on the back of his neck all stand up, as he takes in more of Erwin through his nose.

The blond turns his head to the side lazily, baring his neck, presenting more of his bronze skin for Levi to savour; and the man gladly accepts this beautiful invitation, dragging his tongue across Erwin’s throat, licking up the layer of sweat, a saline and spicy taste spreading in his mouth, delectable and disgusting at the same time. _Electrifying_.

Levi’s hands automatically start grazing down Erwin’s body, matching the southward movement of his mouth, that’s leaving a trail of wet kisses along the prominent collarbone, soon entering the territory of enticing chest hair and Erwin’s remarkable pectorals, because the gardener’s tanktop is pulled down obscenely low. The dark golden locks tickle his lips and Levi shudders as he moves his right hand over Erwin’s hard muscle, fingers finding the beaded nipple encircled by that hair and Erwin lets out a low and wanton sigh that sounds like music to Levi – and at the same time, as he kisses down the other peck, Erwin’s scent becomes even thicker.

“Ugh…” the blond man moans, pressing his head further against the pillow as Levi’s lips reach his nipple and start sucking on the hard bud – the man’s sound, the touch of his moist body and the smell radiating from his skin bewitching him. “How… how do I s-smell…?” Erwin manages to breathe out, the teasing tone almost inaudible due to the lust dominating his voice. Levi nearly growls at that, his veins hot and heavy, his head buzzing, his tongue darting out again to lick a wet strip across Erwin’s salty chest – and then Levi freezes.

Because there’s something his desire is making him want to do – but reason is holding him back. Reason, but also insecurity and embarrassment.

And then, it’s too late, because he’s caught right in the act, Erwin’s eyes opening, his head turning slightly towards him, registering the raven-haired staring at the blond man’s exposed armpit – because Erwin’s right arm is lazily extended to the side, his hand fisting the sheets.

The smell wafting over from there is… It’s… It’s so thick and…

Levi meets his lover’s gaze and feels himself blushing harshly again, his cheeks probably resembling ripe strawberries – and Erwin’s not making it any better, a light smirk appearing on his lips. It’s also soft somehow, the look his boyfriend is giving him a mix between cheeky and tender. Because that’s just how he is.

“You… Do you… Do you want to…?” he asks, his blue eyes motioning towards his armpit – and even more heat spreads across Levi’s face and he feels aroused and embarrassed at the same time. And then Erwin just _has_ to fucking _say_ it. “Do you want to sniff my armpit?”

A few seconds pass in silence.

“Oh God…” Levi then groans, averting his gaze, a part of him wanting to slide of Erwin’s body, the bed, run out of the room and lock himself in the closet for a few days, while the other part just wants to do exactly what his boyfriend suggests – sniff at those beautiful, sweaty, hairy armpits he has been thinking of so often.

He swallows thickly, and Erwin moves his left hand to touch Levi’s neck, making the raven look back at his boyfriend again. Erwin is smiling at him tenderly, the blue orbs filled with loyal dedication. And lust. God, the look on Erwin’s face is that weird mix of lasciviousness and tenderness that makes Levi so fucking _weak_.

“You want to…” the blond murmurs, fingers slowly gliding into Levi’s hair, “don’t you, baby?”

Levi swallows again, letting his gaze roam over Erwin’s torso, his chiselled chest, the hard nipples – always ending up back on the man’s manly and exposed armpit. Because yes, he does. He wants it so badly. To bury his nose in Erwin’s longish, thin threads of the dark blond hair and inhale deeply. He fucking wants that. He’s been fantasizing about this so fucking often, he’s jerked off to this so many times and now it’s within his grasp and he… He just can’t bring himself to do it.

“You… um… You need me to help you?” Erwin suddenly mutters. “You want me to… _force_ you… Levi?”

The man’s words make Levi’s hard cock twitch against Erwin’s thigh, and he feels his boxers being slowly soaked in his precum, a big fit or arousal pumping through his system. His tongue swipes over his dry lips and he swallows once again, audibly, slowly raising his gaze to stare back into the mesmerising blue, look at Erwin’s dilated pupils.

It feels as if they’ve just had this conversation, when in fact it was more than a year ago, when Levi broke his first secret to Erwin that completely spiced up their sex life. When Levi taught the younger man to manhandle him occasionally, dominate him in the bedroom, which Erwin did with a lot of pleasure, despite being the most romantic and tender dork, a loving and loyal boyfriend treating his partner like a fucking princess, inside and outside of the bed.

Erwin’s long fingers curve around the back of his skull and Levi knows that the blond is waiting for his decision. Levi’s command. Waiting for the one word that will make him…

“Yes,” Levi whispers hoarsely – and that’s exactly when it happens.

Erwin’s finger fist into his hair. And he’s pulling at the strands. Hard. Shoving Levi’s head into his sweaty armpit – and a tidal wave of arousal races through the raven’s veins as his nose and lips come into contact with the fuzzy hair and the soft skin underneath it. His mouth opens, expelling a gasp, and his head it swimming with Erwin’s scent, the rich, concentrated odour, his smell acrid and alluring at the same time, the tip of Levi’s nose and his lips wet thanks to the perspiration oozing through the pores.

It’s terribly obnoxious – and at the same time it is _marvellous_ , and utterly erotic.

Goosebumps pebble Levi’s skin and he starts feeling tipsy, as if he’s just had a glass of champagne. His cock is pulsing, juice of readiness oozing out of the slit, wetting the fabric of his underwear further. His tongue darts out again and starts licking at Erwin’s armpit feverishly, determined, focussed – lapping up his sweat that’s making him twist his mouth into a nasty grimace and a pleased grin at the same time.

It’s disgusting.  
It’s wonderful.  
It’s horrible.  
And so fucking hot.

Erwin moans lowly, a sound reverberating in his chest and Levi’s ears, making lovely shivers trickle down the raven’s spine. “Fuck…” the blond man huffs out and chuckles lightly, “That... It’s…” his words intermitted by low pants, “it’s weird… but also… nice… and it…” Erwin chuckles again. “It tickles lightly…” Then, Erwin moans again, “fuck…”, his fingernails digging into Levi’s scalp, keeping the man’s head in place. Shoved into his hairy armpit. And the raven-haired continues licking it, sniffing it, kissing it, repulsed and aroused by his own actions, his cock throbbing so hard that it almost hurts him.

His fingers continue to rub over Erwin’s pecks and nipples, the other holding on to Erwin’s muscled arm still stretched out to the side, the big body stirring lightly under all those ministrations.

Until Erwin suddenly pulls Levi up and away by his hair. Hard.

A gasp escapes the raven’s mouth as his body is being moved in this harsh way, his stiff dick bouncing up and down, hitting his abdomen as Erwin’s holding his face hovering above his own, leering up at him, smirking in that sexy way of his. Arousal is clearly written all across his face when he suddenly capsizes his smaller lover, making Levi fall back and down onto his back, pinning his arms over his head, Erwin’s long fingers wrapped around both thin wrists. Then, Erwin licks over Levi’s cheek, sloppily and it should gross the raven out – but considering what he has done so far, it really doesn’t.

Erwin startles his boyfriend again, suddenly biting into his throat, surely bruising it. “Fuck!” Levi exclaims, voice cracking, something wicked stirring deep in his gut, his abdomen sizzling, as Erwin lets go of his arms and moves to loom over Levi on his knees, upper body straight, shoulders rolled back, chest pushed out, as if presenting it to Levi. But as enticing the sight is, the raven’s eyes move to the south on their own, drawn magically to the big bulge, visible despite the robust dark green working trousers still covering Erwin’s lower body.

“Can you take them off for me?” Erwin asks him in a tone dripping as sweet as honey, pointing to said piece of clothing – but there’s also a playful, a teasing lilt in his voice that gets Levi totally wild and he finds himself nodding vigorously. In the next second, his body moves by its own volition, slightly trembling hands reaching for the thick waistband of the working attire – and he undoes the first button, the scent of Erwin’s sweat tickling his nose.

Bit by bit the stained and wet white briefs become visible and with them: Erwin’s hard cock, pushing against the fabric that can barely contain the man’s impressive sex, and the unmistakable scent of his boyfriend’s arousal wafts over to Levi, mixing with the smell of his sweat, making the raven’s skin tingle.

Levi reaches for the waistband again.

That’s the moment that Erwin’s fingers wrap back around his wrists and stop the unfolding action. He’s breathing lowly, blue eyes still filled with wantonness when Levi lifts his head to look up at him. Erwin doesn’t speak, begins to slide off the bed pulling Levi with him, forcing him down onto floor so that he’s kneeling in front of him, his head on one level with the man’s crotch, staring at the hard and visibly twitching sex.

Then, Erwin lets go of Levi’s arms once more. “Continue,” he whispers – and Levi shudders and obliges.

He grabs the fabric of the dirty trousers pushing them down, laying Erwin’s muscular thighs bare, and the more skin Levi uncovers, the more of Erwin’s scent wafts over, invading his nostrils, making the raven step on a path with no return to desperate, elevating lust.

Erwin’s steps out of his trousers and before Levi manages to put them away, the blond giant simply kicks them out of his reach, making Levi’s head snap back up to look at his lover towering over him, lips parted, gazing down at his partner libidinously, and Levi watches his boyfriend take off his smudged tanktop in blissful fascination.

He stares at the flat stomach, the hard abs, the hair covering Erwin’s upper body, the man’s skin still wet with sweat, traces of earth visible on some parts of his stout figure. And as his gaze travels back down to his groin, those rakish fingers are suddenly back on his skull, tugging at Levi’s hair and repeating what they did before – shoving his head against Erwin’s body. _Slamming_ Levi’s face against his cock – and keeping it there with a firm grip.

And Levi’s cock _aches_.

Because the mixture of everything that turns him on and that disgusts him at the same time is _fucking perfect_.

The tangy, male rutting smell mixed with the acrid odour of sweat coming from Erwin’s cock and balls, flowing through the very thin, stained fabric of the big man’s briefs, makes his mouth water and all of his insides stir as if they were thrown into a blender. Raw desire overpowers Levi, flipping off all remaining intact switches in his brain, leaving him senseless, braindead even, dizzy and fucking _hungry_.

He inhales deeply, pressing his nose and mouth harder against Erwin’s crotch, holding on to his love’s hips, the blond man’s big and soft balls pushing against his chin, the swollen dick throbbing against his heated skin, as Erwin keeps his head in place using both of his big hands – and a shameless, intense moan is born deep within the raven’s belly, travelling all the way up his throat, pushing out of his mouth, filling the bedroom, making Erwin respond with a low, profound growl that pierces Levi’s bones and marrow.

“You like my smell so much, huh?” Erwin tries to tease him – but his breathy and unstable voice – as well as his restless dick, literally knocking against Levi’s face – make him sound yearning instead of amused, needy instead of taunting. And that fact makes even more arousal race through Levi’s veins, and he’s asking himself if he will actually come like that. Untouched. His face shoved between Erwin’s legs, glued to the man’s dick. The musky, pungent smell tipping him over the edge.

It gets even worse.

Because suddenly Erwin tugs at his hair, moving his head away from his groin, making Levi whine pathetically. But the sound quickly dies on his lips. Because Erwin hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and slides them down his hips and legs hastily, tossing them onto the bed, only to reach back for his lover directly after, who’s staring at his boyfriend’s exposed fat, veiny cock and his perfect balls hanging low and heavy, covered in dark blond hair.

Erwin’s fingers tangle in Levi’s hair and the tall man shoves his lover’s head right back where it lingered just moments ago – into his crotch.

Another wanton sound leaves Levi’s dirty mouth as his face touches Erwin’s naked dick, smelling thick and ripe – and he just can’t stop moaning and breathing in this atrocious and exquisite odour, he can’t stop the way his cock starts weeping precum. Levi cannot control the way he begins to actually rub his face against Erwin’s… smelly, dirty, unwashed cock, covered in sweat and pre-ejaculate – and the man’s moans and sighs are a beautiful melody to him. They spur him on, as he’s nuzzling Erwin’s balls with his nose, the coarse pubic hair grazing over his skin while the sweetish-musky scent of Erwin’s crotch keeps intoxicating him.

“Can you… can you lick them?” Erwin pants above him, and his voluptuous request, laced with so much need, thrums through Levi’s veins. The raven immediately complies, sticking out his tongue, drawing circles all over them with the tip of it, before starting to _really_ lap at them, Erwin’s fingers massaging his scalp, every movement of Levi’s wet muscles across his balls accompanied by a wanton groan. And then Erwin does it again – tugging at his lover’s hair harshly with one hand, and Levi blinks, suddenly being confronted with Erwin’s thick, bulbous cockhead, oozing with his juice, the smell shifting through the air vicious, and Levi shudders. Their eyes meet, Erwin’s right hand still entangled in Levi’s hair, the left one wrapped around the base of his dick.

“Is this… can you…?” he begins to mutter and doesn’t even have to finish, because Levi sticks his tongue out and laps up the hideous bead of precome, his mind all woozy because of Erwin’s severe smell.

“Oh fffffuuuck…!” Erwin moans – and that’s when he pulls Levi’s head down and his whole length pushes into his lover’s mouth. That’s when Levi starts sucking that big, fat dick, choking on it, his own hard length moving up and down, screaming to be touched – which Levi does. Stroking himself in sync with the movement of his head, both men groaning and panting, and Erwin tastes horribly – and Levi loves it. Because he can’t help being into nasty shit like that.

Erwin’s panting and moaning picks up, and just when Levi is sure that his boyfriend is going to shoot his load into his mouth, Erwin pulls him off his dick, nearly ripping out some of Levi’s dark strands. “Shit,” he groans, grabbing Levi’s upper arm and hauling the smaller man onto his wobbly feet – and Levi nearly stumbles as Erwin pulls his t-shirt eagerly over his head, using both of his hands to push at Levi’s chest, making him fall back onto the bed, his back meeting the mattress.

Immediately, the blond man pulls down Levi’s sweatpants and briefs, freeing his cock, humming contentedly as it springs out, bobbing against his abdomen, and Levi’s whole form begins to tremble as they are finally both completely naked and Erwin crawls back onto him, hovering over him, staring down at him, smirking at him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t remember your fucking name,” he growls – and all Levi can do is nod while he moans, before Erwin quiets him down by pressing his mouth onto his, shoving his tongue into Levi’s mouth.

Because obviously his boyfriend is also into nasty shit just like Levi…

They are both panting as they break the kiss, and Erwin, probably as highly aroused as Levi, is starting to get impatient. But so is Levi. And that’s why he doesn’t mind the rough treatment. Actually, it just gets him going even _more_. The way Erwin suddenly grabs his hips, nails clawing into the flesh surrounding them, and twists him around, forcing Levi’s chest and lower body into the bed; the way he scrapes his nails down his ass, the backside of his thighs, spreading them, growling lowly at the sight of Levi’s hole – and Levi is so fucking hard and the feeling of the soft sheets and mattress on his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge, or so he believes.

Erwin leans to the side, practically ripping open the drawer of their new nightstand, bought only a few days ago, to retrieve the big bottle of lube, and seeing the desired object in his hand, hearing the blond man snap the cap open, makes Levi’s cock _jump_ – and then he truly flinches, as Erwin uses his massive, callous hand to push his left cheek to the side, his thumb pushing lightly into his entrance to spread his entrance lightly, squirting a huge amount of the cold lubricant onto and _into_ his hole.

Levi hisses quietly, Erwin, kneeling behind him, answering with a whispered and very breathy “…sorry…” carrying thick waves of his arousal. His left hand remaining where it is, Erwin’s right one, that had just been holding the bottle of sex gel, grabs Levi’s thighs – and using both of his hands pulls Levi back, lifts him onto his thighs, Levi’s dick now hovering in the air, while his chest is still touching the bed.

Erwin moves his right hand again once this position is reached, and his index finger smears the thick globs of lube around the ring of muscle, pushing inside just a few seconds later, jabbing past his tight sphincter and wiggling it. There is a moment of sharp pain, making Levi throw his head back and gasp – but Erwin’s skilled and his finger is long and the man knows exactly where to press it, needing only a few seconds to locate that special bundle of nerves that make Levi’s sound of distress turn into something lustful.

“Oh God…!” the raven pants as Erwin starts to rub his prostate with his big and rough fingertip, while also circling his hand, using the length of his digit to work against the natural function of the sphincter trying to constrict, close around his finger, beginning to stretch it instead, loosening it, making Levi start to feel a lot of things. Slight pain and tempestuous lust fighting against each other – and the latter feeling begins to win. Especially, when Levi’s hand reaches between his own legs and he starts stroking himself slowly, making himself shudder and the muscles of his abdomen tighten, making his breath catch.

Even more so when Erwin removes his finger – but only to add another, pushing right back inside, squeezing them down on his sweet spot, nudging his inner walls, spreading his canal open, loosening his sphincter more, adding more lube in the process, and everything seems to happen like in a haze for Levi.

Suddenly, he realizes, Erwin is thrusting three fingers into him. Hard. Wiggling them, scissoring him open, prodding his prostate mercilessly, and Levi’s a fucking drooling mess, moaning, sighing, groaning, letting out low and quiet but at the same desperate curses – and when he looks back over his shoulder, he is instantly overwhelmed.

Because Erwin looks so fucking sexy.

The way his damp hair is tousled, the way his cheeks are painted in a red colour, small beads of sweat coating his whole face and hairy chest, the way his rosy lips are parted, emitting audible, lusty pants, the way his mesmerising blue eyes are focussed on his partner’s fluttering hole, lube trickling down Levi’s balls to drip down onto the bed.

It makes Levi remember their first meeting two years ago, how he was out with Isabel and Furlan, having a tea on the first sunny day at the beginning of spring at that charming little café situated at the lake of one of the city’s biggest parks.

How they sat outside on the terrace with radiant heaters all around them, the café making sure all guests were able to enjoy the first rays of sun despite the still low temperatures, each of them also covered with a provided thick blanket, watching the group of gardeners work diligently.

Watching Erwin plant beautiful flowers.

He remembers how he couldn’t stop staring at him, his big form, the way he was moving, the way he was wiping the sweat from his wonderful forehead, the way his blond hair shimmered in the sunlight – the way the man kept looking back. Smiling, smirking. And how at the end of their stay, when Erwin was really close to their table, Isabel shouted for him to come over, despite the quiet and panicked protests of the raven. How she announced to the gardener standing in front of them, all covered in dirt, that her big brother fancied him, pointing at Levi, and if the blond wanted his number.

And Erwin did.

Inviting the raven out for drinks that very day.

How they took it slowly despite the instant attraction. How Erwin proved to be a real gentleman. How beautifully conversations flowed between them. How deep their bond was even before their first kiss, eventually initiated by Levi on a hot summer night, transforming their friendship into something else, this wonderful anniversary coming up soon.

And Levi can’t wait for their celebration in _their_ beautiful apartment, looking forward to many more years at each other’s side.

“Fuck,” Erwin pants, bringing Levi back to the erotic here and now, and their eyes meet. “I really need to fuck you now,” the man announces, his speech quick, tone deep and wanton, “can I?”

Levi swallows thickly, pushing his hips back, nodding at the same time. “Fucking do it,” he breathes out – and that’s when Erwin’s lips curl into an irresistible smirk.

He reaches out for something, and Levi’s sure it’s the lube.

But he’s wrong.

Erwin grab’s his hip, pulling him back slightly while at the same time he’s pushing his hips forward, his thick cock breaching the loosened sphincter, gliding into Levi’s ass slowly but steadily, both men letting out an elongated moan as Erwin’s cock fills Levi’s channel, exerting just the right kind of pressure onto his prostate, making his dick twitch.

“Shit…” he moans, continuing to pant when Erwin’s fully seated inside of him, the fat cock pulsating, the man behind him groaning, the hand placed on his hip nearly burning his skin, the scent of Erwin still tickling his nose in that wonderful way.

And then Levi’s mind is blown.

Totally blown.

Because Erwin reaches out and grabs his shoulder with his right hand, pulling him back, up, pressing Levi’s back against his moist, hard chest, his hand sliding over his collarbone to grab his throat as his dick slips deeper into Levi’s ass, making the raven groan, his hand still wrapped around his cock that is fucking throbbing now.

Erwin’s grip isn’t super tight as in trying to choke Levi – though they also do _that_ on some nights and Levi _loves_ it. It isn’t loose either. It’s firm but not too hard. And Levi realizes that it’s actually not about this hold at all.

Because just a second later Erwin’s right hand comes into his – and he shoves his dirty, used, smelling briefs right into Levi’s face.

The smell is… _overpowering_.

It’s heavy, strong. Musky and tangy. Manly and obnoxious. And it fills Levi up completely. Makes his head swim, enlarging his arousal by thousands – because so many things are coming together in this moment, creating one huge waterfall of ungovernable passion and voracity.

Erwin’s acceptance of his distasteful kink.

The man pushing his dirty underwear against Levi’s face, _forcing_ Levi to inhale the smell of his leaking cock, balls and sweat without suffocating him.  
Erwin’s other hand moving from his throat to his shoulder, his arm draped across his torso in a diagonal line now, holding him firmly in place – while the blond man starts thrusting into him.

No.

Erwin starts _fucking_ into him – there’s no other word for his action.

Because he sets up a merciless pace from the very first hard thrust into his lover. One that makes Levi’s body jerk, his head fall back against the man’s sweat-covered body, one that makes him take in a sharp breath, a huge portion of the filthy odour, and release it as a lewd and deep groan.

This all makes Levi nearly lose his god damned mind.

Erwin’s mouth is close to his ear as he continuous to slam into him, and his ragged breaths, his boyfriend’s lusty groans and grunts emanating from that beautiful mouth, only elevate the seething in his abdomen, the specific tingling in his balls, the arousal travelling up and down his cock in the form of enchanting currents, Levi’s hand moving back to his length, stroking it, adding oil to the fire of blissful desire.

“Shit,” Erwin moans into Levi’s ear, sending a strong shiver on its way down the raven’s spine, all the way to his lower back. And from there it seems to be spreading across his whole body, his whole being, the lust and arousal becoming too much.

“Fuuuck…!” he pants, not able to form any other coherent words, the only sounds escaping his throat being elongated moans, some lower than others, some even high-pitched, some not more than a whimper. Until all that Levi does is fucking mewl, drool running down the corner of his mouth, soaking the dirty pair of Erwin’s sweaty boxer briefs.

Because Erwin’s slamming into his prostate. Hard. Each of the thrusts against Levi’s sweet point a shock up his spine, making him shake and quiver, his cock in his hand pulsating. Levi’s keening, but he’s also leaning back into the harsh embrace, moving his hips subconsciously to match Erwin’s wicked pounding, make his hard cock slide into him as deeply as possible, the smell of the man’s genitals all around and mouth his nose making him all woozy.

And then… Then it’s all too much. In very good way. A blissful way. And Levi feels as if he’s floating, as if he’s on some kind of drug that provides him with the most powerful high he’s ever experienced.

His body is jerking and spasming hard, his free hand moving back, fingers digging into Erwin’s hard and hairy thigh when the arousal crashes over him like a storm, makes him come, making the blond, pressed against his back and thrusting into him like mad man, growl like a fucking predator – and as Levi shoots his seed all over the bed, he realises that he’s taking Erwin with him over the edge of desire, the man’s hips starting to move erratically, bucking, jerking, short and fast. And just a few seconds later, as Levi is still coming all over the sheets, Erwin’s dick releases his hot fluid, continuing to slam his pulsating cock wildly and uncontrollably into Levi’s ass, filling him with his salty essence, a strangled noise leaving his throat that makes Levi moan even louder in this moment as Erwin’s hard cock ramming against his prostate heightens his climax even more.

Until Levi’s empty – and full at the same time.

His thighs tremble when Erwin finally stills in him, and he’s panting loudly, just as Erwin is, the man’s sweaty forehead pressed against his nape.

The blond lets go of the briefs, both of his arms now wrapping around Levi’s waist, making them both fall over gently on to their sides. Immediately, he’s spooning Levi, wet lips pressing onto his neck briefly, as Erwin’s trying to catch his breath, the hot air coming out of his mouth caressing Levi’s skin, the man’s moist chest – now laced with fresh sweat – pressed tightly against his back, his hips pushed against his behind, his thighs pressed against the backs of Levi’s legs, one sliding across his.

And after all the filthy things that happened today, Levi couldn’t care less that Erwin’s cum is flowing out of his widened asshole and drenching the sheets.

He has to change them anyway.

So fuck it.

“I love you,” Erwin suddenly whispers, placing another wet kiss onto Levi’s nape – and a tidal wave of happiness crashes through the raven, makes him smile, call on all the energy left in his body after the raw and heavy sex, rolling around within his boyfriend’s embrace to face him while still basking in the afterglow of his phenomenal orgasm, loop his arms around his neck, look deep into those beautiful blue orbs.

“I love you too,” he whispers, enhancing that delicate and sublime smile on Erwin’s face, who leans forward a bit and kisses Levi lightly.

It takes a while for both of them to calm down.

They take a shower together, change the sheets, have dinner and then spend the rest of the evening and night cuddling on the sofa, watching movies, snacking self-made popcorn – and they talk.

A little.

And Levi is surprised and just… just happy – and also a bit amused – to find out that Erwin had a lot of trouble hiding his boner at work; because seeing Levi jerk off to sniffing his underwear had been a major turn-on for him.

“I never thought that you, out of all people, would be into nasty stuff like that,” the blond confesses tenderly and makes Levi blush and laugh. Because he gets it. He really does. “I totally get off on the fact that my smell arouses you like that,” Erwin says, kissing Levi once again.

And six years later, Levi Ackerman-Smith thinks back to this conversation, while he’s preparing lunch in their brand-new kitchen of their brand-new house, watching Erwin through the window get all sweaty and dirty in their garden, making it functional and pretty – and he cannot wait for his husband to shove his dirty gardener-underwear into his face once he will be done with his work and _come inside_.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as a fic on twitter for my lovely D'oki who also drew a wonderful piece of art for this story that she has inspired me to write - a double THANK YOU to you, my dear!
> 
> The piece of art:  
> https://twitter.com/Eruvin_Smisu/status/1227288842127933441?s=20
> 
> And if you want to see more of my twitter fics, follow me:
> 
> https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


End file.
